


With You Forever

by idrilsrewrites (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Backstory Rewrite, Canon Rewrite, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Death of Shara Bey, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Kylo Ren Backstory, Past Kes Dameron/Shara Bey, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo Are Childhood Friends, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo Friendship, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Force, Wakes & Funerals, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsrewrites
Summary: Ben meets Poe for the first time.





	With You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Vehicle Crash
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this part of a rewrite I’m doing for Kylo’s character. What a lot of wasted potential he was, really.

<strike></strike>Ben Solo’s first funeral was when he was five years old.  
  
Even standing in the crowd, he couldn’t say that he liked any of it — the sheer feeling of other people’s thoughts actively battering his own, too much like a strong wind. Even standing among the others for the funeral of Shara Bey — Ben couldn’t help but get images from...someone in the crowd.  
  
_— a speeder, erupting in a ball of flame —_  
  
— a man, standing to look at charred remains, and having to identify the woman who had been all but ruined in the crash as his wife. “Yes, that’s Shara. I’d know her anywhere.” —  
  
“You okay, kiddo?” His father’s voice. “It’s okay. Just...breathe...”  
  
“I saw her,” Ben said, softly.  
  
It wasn’t fair. Mommies and Daddies weren’t supposed to die. They were supposed to be around forever. They were all but godlike, unable to be defeated by anything that came their way.  
  
“I’ve got you, kiddo,” his father said. “Just stick with me.”  
  
The funeral director said a few words. He was a stiff-looking man, in a fine black suit, and Ben couldn’t help but think of someone almost lordlike, actually.  
  
Ahead of him, Ben could see an older male child crying. Even feeling him there, Ben couldn’t help but wish there was something that he could do. Anything to comfort the older kid. What was he supposed to say? He was only five, really. He wished there was more he could say.  
  
“Um, hi,” he said.  
  
The older kid turned around. He looked not that much older than Ben, with black curly hair and bright brown eyes. Olive skin, too — it was interesting, Ben thought, seeing how their coloring contrasted.  
  
“Hi,” the older kid said shyly.  
  
“I’m Ben,” Ben said. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Poe.” Next to them, Ben’s father and Poe’s father were talking, the latter thanking the former for coming, the former saying it was the best thing he could do.  
  
“I’m sorry about your mommy,” Ben said.  
  
“Thanks.” Poe said.  
  
Ben didn’t want to think about the horrifying image of the speeder erupting into flame. Poe’s father having to identify the body. Instead, an idea struck him. “You know,” he said, “My uncle said that when we die, we go into the Force.”  
  
A furrow came between Poe’s dark brown eyes. “What’s that?”  
  
“Well,” Ben said excitedly, “It’s en-er-gy. It binds all of us! Not like we can see it, but...it’s kind of weird. Uncle Luke says it’ll make sense when I get older. Grown-ups are weird.”  
  
A smile tugged at Poe’s lips, and Ben could say that he’d scored the beginning of a victory. Then, more seriously, “You think Mommy’s there?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ben said. "Maybe she’s still there. You know, watching from the Force.”  
  
He hoped, at least, that it was the case. After all, it would be unfair if it was just restricted to certain people, like one of those stupid NO GIRLS ALLOWED treehouses. Though, in this case, it would probably be a case of NO NON-FORCE-SENSITIVES ALLOWED.  
  
Poe smiled, a bit tearfully. “Yeah,” he said. “Maybe.”  
  
***  
  
They took the shuttle home, the Damerons (that was the name of Poe’s family. Lucky Poe, Ben thought. At least his name made sense) heading to Yavin IV and Ben and his father heading back to Chandrila. Poe turned to look at him. “So, the Force...”  
  
“Sure!” Ben said. His mother and uncle wouldn’t Approve, but they didn’t have to know. “You can actually float things!”  
  
He picked up the datapad he was using to read one of the books Daddy read to him at bedtime before concentrating. It wasn’t much; the datapad wasn’t like, say, lifting rocks. Then he opened his eyes to see it floating in the air, hovering, a gleam of silver barely touching Ben’s hand. He turned to look at Poe; he liked the older kid, and somehow, he wanted to impress him, to show that he was cool somehow.  
  
“What do you think?” Ben said.  
  
Poe grinned. “It’s wizard!” he said.  
  
“Thanks!” Ben said.  
  
The datapad clattered back to the table — thankfully not breaking — and Ben was almost afraid his father wouldn’t be amused, but instead, his father said, “I won’t say a word to Mommy or Uncle Luke, little bandit. Don’t worry.”  
  
“Thanks, Daddy,” Ben said. Then, to Poe, “Maybe you could come over sometime, and I can tell you more.”  
  
He swore, in that moment, he’d do anything for how happy Poe looked. Ben always did want to help people, but for Poe it only felt stronger, mixed with a desire to impress him.  
  
“Sure! Do you have toy X-wings?” Poe said.  
  
“A lot!” Ben said. “Maybe I could show you them.”  
  
He hoped Poe would like his house, at least. He hoped Poe would like Mommy and Uncle Luke, as well as Daddy. He knew, at least, he had helped Poe, but still, he wanted Poe to like him. Even saying goodbye to the Damerons on Yavin — and their house looked so pretty, Ben thought — he hoped Poe would like him, and his house, when he came to visit.


End file.
